The House of Quark (episode)
After Quark lies about killing a Klingon in his bar, the dead man's widow kidnaps Quark to the Klingon Homeworld to marry him. ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... mp3 ringtones : real ringtones - real ringtones : ringtones|http://www.la-ringtones.com - ringtones|HTTP://www.la-ringtones.com : http://www.la-ringtones.com/tones/ : http://www.la-ringtones.com tracfone ringtones : qwest ringtones : "nextel ringtones" http://www.la-ringtones.com : funny ringtones Summary A lone drunken Klingon in Quark's Place gets into a dispute with Quark over his bar tab. The enraged Klingon attacks Quark but stumbles and falls on his own dagger, dead. Quark claims to have killed the Klingon in combat, and earns notoriety on the station for his deed, but Odo reveals that the Klingon was Kozak, leader of a powerful Klingon house, and warns Quark that the family may come seeking vengence. Quark is confronted in a corridor by D'Ghor, who claims to be Kozak's brother. D'Ghor asks how Kozak died, and threatens that, if Kozak did not die honorably, D'Ghor would kill Quark. Quark perpetuates the lie that he killed Kozak honorably in battle. Kozak's widow Grilka arrives on the station and, when she discovers Quark's lie, abducts him and brings him back to her family's home on Qo'nos. She marries Quark and brings him to the Klingon High Council, claiming the House of Kozak should now become the House of Quark; Chancellor Gowron agrees and forms the House of Quark while continuing the investigation into D'Ghor's claims to the House. Grilka tells Quark that D'Ghor has been undermining her family's position for years; Quark reviews the financial records and discovers that D'Ghor has been manipulating the House of Kozak for over five years by financial means. Quark presents his findings the Klingon High Council and D'Ghor is accused of using financial means to bring down a great House, but D'Ghor claims Quark is lying, presents the abducted Rom as a witness, and challenges Quark to a duel. After returning to Grilka's home, Quark and Rom escape. Grilka returns to the High Council; her house is about to be handed over to D'Ghor, when Quark shows up for the duel. Quark throws his bat'leth away and tells D'Ghor to proceed with the execution, but Gowron steps in. Gowron says that he believes Quark's assertions of financial manipulation when he sees that D'Ghor was ready to murder the unarmed Ferengi. D'Ghor is discommendated on the spot and ejected from the Council chamber while commending Quark for being an atypically brave Ferengi; the House of Kozak is passed on to Grilka. Grilka thanks Quark, divorces him, and then kisses him. Quark and Rom return to [[De Memorable Quotes "What about Kozak's family? What if they come here for revenge?" "''If that happens, I'll stand up, look them straight in the eye, and offer them a bribe."'' :- Rom and Quark "The House of Kozak is gone... for the time being, it will be known as..." "Quark." "Quirk..." "Quark!" "The House of Quark." : - Gowron and Quark "I really am very grateful for all you've done, Quark. That is why I'm going to let you take your hand off my thigh instead of shattering every bone in your body." : - Grilka "Do you mean D'Ghor has been scheming and plotting like a Fe--" (proudly)"Like a Ferengi!" : - Grilka and Quark "So you lied to station security, to your customers, and to D'Ghor. You must be quite a liar." "It's a gift." : - Grilka and Quark Background Information *The working title of this episode was Fight to the Death *This was the first appearance of Gowron in DS9. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Mary Kay Adams as Grilka *Joseph Ruskin as Tumek *Carlos Carrasco as D'Ghor *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Max Grodénchik as Rom *John Lendale Bennett as Kozak *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn References discommendation; Great Hall; Great House; House of D'Ghor; House of Kozak; House of Grilka; Ireland; Qo'noS; Klingon Empire; 47 references; Keldar; Ireland; Casino; Orok; Plomeek soup; Ferengi Alliance; Tygarian; Markalian; Brek'tal ritual House of Quark, The de:Das Haus des Quark nl:The House of Quark